Many plants have the tendency to grow in nonvertical directions when vertical growth is desired. To assist plants in growing vertically, many devices employ a vertical mast upon which the plant can grow. However, these devices are unstable when the weight of the plant due to nonvertical growth is too great for the vertical mast to support. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus that can support the weight of the plant during growth.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an apparatus that can support vertical growth of plants. A need has also arisen for an apparatus that provides stability and support for increasing plant weight and plant growth in nonvertical directions.